


First Vacation As A Family Of 3

by ella_99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_99/pseuds/ella_99
Summary: Jake and Amy go on vacation for the first time with Mac and things can go either way.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	First Vacation As A Family Of 3

If Jake and Amy weren’t at the precinct they were at home with Mac. However, this time they weren’t at home in the comfort of their apartment, they were getting ready to board a plane. It was something Amy had planned for, created binders for but nothing could prepare her for this. They hadn’t even got on the plane and things were already going disastrously wrong.Mac, who was currently in the arms of his dad, was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to fight the fact that they were going to be sat on a plane for 2 hours, something he didn’t want to be doing. He would much rather crawl and explore his new surroundings. Jake was trying as hard as he could to calm him, but nothing was working, tying to remember as much as Bruce Willis had taught him in the book Amy had got him when they found out she was pregnant. But nothing was working.

Amy’s anxiety continued to rise, wary of the fact people were looking at them judging their parenting skills. The line was becoming shorter and shorter and they were becoming closer and closer to the plane. “why don’t we just put him on the floor, he can walk to our seats with us” Jake offered hoping it would be a way to calm his son down. “I mean if it quietens him down, I guess, we could try it. But the floor is so gross Jake” “I’ll make sure he doesn’t touch it with his hands Ames. Strictly socks only”. Jake carefully placed his son on his feet, holding his hand for support as he waddled along with them. The tears had stopped now and the only noise coming from him was the giggles of a boy who finally got what he wanted. They slowly reached their seats, being held up by their 18-month-old waddling next to Jake. Amy got in first holding her arms out to hold her son as Jake passed him over to her. Amy had never been a fan of flying and she hoped Mac hadn’t inherited her fear, but she felt calmer with Jake sat next to her and her son wiggling around in her lap. The seat belt sign flashed on and she suddenly felt as if the world was closing on around her. “you alright babe?” Jake asked looking at her, reaching out for her hand. “yeah just a little scared, you know what I’m like on planes”. “it’ll be fine, I can hold Mac if you want” “no its alright. He’ll keep my mind of the fact we are in a metal box in the sky” she said joking.

Time seemed to slow down when the wheels came off the ground, but she sat there holding Jake and Mac trying to think about all the fun they were about to have. They hadn’t been away as a family of 3 before and she had been looking forward to since Jake had brought up the idea 3 months ago. All the planning and binders and spending time with her little family will make up for the fear of flying. Jake had suggested they drive but it would’ve taken 48 hours to drive with out stopping, and they both knew that wasn’t plausible with an 18-month-old.They had been in the air for about an hour now and Mac was becoming restless. Amy couldn’t fault him though, it was boring sat in the same place for an hour and he had been so good up until now, but all he wanted to do was explore, he crawled over to Jake, who was sat on the aisle seat dosing off, which allowed him to see more of where he was and get his dads attention. Allowing Amy to look at the magazine stuffed into the back of the seat in front of her. As she read through the brochures, the small food cart began to make its rounds, slowly but surely reaching them. A quick glance at her watch reminded her that it was time for Mac lunch and that that’s why he was probably becoming more and more impatient. Jake examined what was available on the cart before it reached them, as if to not take up so much of the flight attendants time trying to decide what type of candy Amy and he wanted, Jake was quick to tell her what they had wanted and thanked her when she had given it to them.

Amy sat Mac down on Jake’s lap to allow her to feed him, taking the tube of apple sauce out of the bag. She opened the tube of apple sauce and Mac began to clap in excitement as she began to squeeze some of its contents on to the purple spoon in front of him slowly putting it in his mouth whilst his small chubby hands tried to take charge, but that would’ve been messy, apple sauce would’ve ended up going everywhere and Jake didn’t have a change of clothes with him unlike Mac. Amy breathed a sigh a once they had half-finished the apple sauce Mac making it prominent that he was done with the apple sauce. She wiped his mouth and Jake took him to the bathroom to change him, a task which was harder than he imagined. He had underestimated how small a planes bathroom was making it extremely hard to change him. He walked back down the aisle to Amy describing it as “the walk of shame” “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad babe” “just you wait. It’s horrible”. Jake handed Mac over to Amy to feed him to make sure he was full. There was 20 minutes until their descent and Amy wanted to make sure make sure Mac was clean for when they landed. She left for the bathroom Mac perched on her hip, unaware of what she was about to face. “you were right” she said to Jake “it’s horrible” mirroring his words from before when she had retuned.Amy and Jake began eating their snack watching Mac’s eyes slowly shut, his head lolling over to rest on Jakes chest. He stayed asleep for the rest of the descent even when they landed, Amy clutching onto Jakes free hand staring at their boy in bewilderment not knowing how he had stayed asleep. They began to exit the plane Jake grabbing the bags after passing Mac off to Amy a few minutes prior, slowly making their way out of the plane into the Californian sun. The heat hit them as soon as they walked off the plane, slowly stirring Mac. He woke up oblivious to the fact he was in a totally new and different state at the other side of the country, all he knew was that it was warm, and he was wearing far too many layers. Amy began to take off her jacket after sitting down on the bench opposite to the bag collection handing it over to Jake to put with his in the bag, Mac’s was next to come off as well as his longer bottoms which were replaced with some shorts from the bottom of the bag making him seem much happier. He sat on Amy’s lap babbling to himself, a sight that pulled on both Jake and Amy’s heart strings.

Slowly the bags began to appear, and they knew they would be out of the airport in no time. They all walked over hoping that once they grabbed their bags, they just discreetly rush to get in the security line before it got too long. Luckily, their bags were one of the first to come easily seen by the neon colours. They grabbed them and dashed. The line wasn’t too long and only taking them 30 minutes to pass through.   
They were finally free, free to explore the beach they had been telling Mac about. They needed a way to get around. Jake had never hired a car but they both felt, after doing some research, that hiring a car was the best way to get around with baby. It took them a little while to get to the rental place, having to stop off to change Mac’s diaper, then getting lost on the way. But they found the place and were able to rent the same car as what they had back in Brooklyn, making Jake feel confident that he could drive them around without messing up. They had brought their own car seat because they both didn’t want Mac sat in a car seat other kids had thrown up in Jakes words not hers. After they got their car they drove to the hotel, it was small, on the outskirts of the city so the traffic noise was less allowing them all to sleep undisturbed. They settled in and let mac explore like he had wanted to do all day. Jake threw the bags on the floor and perched on the edge of the bed next to Amy. “this is gonna be fun Ames” “yeah it is. I can’t wait to see his face when his feet touch the sand” she replied looking over at him resting her head on his shoulder similar to the way Mac does when he’s asleep. “I love our little family” Amy said looking over at Mac admiring how much he was turning into a little boy “so do I” Jake replied leaning down to press a kiss onto Amy’s forehead.


End file.
